Silver Blooded
by freakingdoomguy
Summary: A young man gets thrown into the world of Hunters. Never wrote outside of projects before, trying something new
1. Arrival

My name is Argent Steele and today is my first day at the illustrious beacon academy.

The jewel of Vale, every aspiring huntsman wants to go here. So, why the hell am I here? I'm no huntsman. I don't know how to fight. I've never held a weapon until a few weeks ago, but here I am. Sitting on an airship, awaiting arrival while some poor sap gets sick over the side. "why am I here?" I ask aloud, more to space than to anyone in particular.

It's because of the events that transpired in my uncle's dust shop. I was working behind the counter like usual, but something felt off. We were on guard due to the recent robberies plaguing the city. I particularly remember one news report showing a scythe wielding girl in a red hood fighting several armed men. "Where do they find these people?" I thought. I get that we need people like that to keep the Grimm away, it's just that hunters always seemed a bit... off? My train of thought derailed by several armed men bursting into the shop. "Stay calm and everything will go swimmingly" barked out the apparently leader. I calmly opened the register and began gathering the bills when I was knocked to the ground.

"We're not hear for your damn money, we're here for the dust!" the gunman shouted after striking me. I remember reading somewhere that some individuals discover their semblance in times of extreme stress. I guess there is some truth to that. As my heart raced I noticed that time seemed to be stalling. Glass from the shattered dispensers fell to the ground gracefully, like snowflakes. The music on the radio sounding less like a rock anthem and more like a slow ballad. I don't remember what I was thinking next, but I remember the chain of events very clearly. I stood up and assessed the situation, there was five men. One man in a fancy suit, clearly the leader, barking out orders like his life depended on it. there were 3 men breaking into the dispensers, loading up with dust. The last one was the bastard watching me, making sure I don't trip the alarm. I took a deep breath, and everything seemed to slow down again. I was like a man possessed. I tore the pistol from the goon watching me breaking a few of his fingers in the process. His scream cut short when I shot him through the chest. I fired wildly at the three collecting dust, a bad idea in hindsight. my shot piercing our supply of pale blue dust, causing the entire store to be enveloped in a piercing cold, then nothing.

I woke up in a hospital barely thawed. Where a strange man in spectacles glasses claimed to be the headmaster of Beacon, and offered me a full scholarship and a chance to be a huntsman. I figured he was out of his mind and called his bluff. "How can I be a huntsman without any previous training, and what about the entrance exam?" I asked. He smiled and stated calmly, "Experience is the best teacher, and about the exams, as far as I'm concerned you already passed." So I agreed, half expecting this to all have been a part of some crappy reality show, with some B-list celebrity coming around the corner. A few days later my uniform and student handbook came in, and I realized that I needed a weapon. I settled on a decently powerful pistol, similar to the one I took from the goon at the robbery. As well as a weapon of my own design. "We're here, isn't it beautiful!" a heavily accented voice shouts tearing me from my day dream. I turn to see a rather excited faunus trying to get my attention. "Can you believe it, were going to be huntsman" He asks enthusiasm quite clear. "Have we met?" I asked. "Nien, but I feel we shall be fast friends" "My first and probably only friend here" I think to myself as we exit the vessel. Rust(y), my new companion was far more knowledgeable about the the place than me, as we walked towards the central building there was a massive explosion behind us. And there she was, the girl in the red hood.


	2. Meet the Team

There she was, the girl in the red hood. Well it was more black with red accents, but that's not the point. She was there, next to a taller girl in white. She was visibly angry, probably because they were both covered in soot. Dust explosion, I know them well. Hell that's the basis of my weapon, but that's not important right now. I continue on my way, not wanting to mess with any dust at the moment.

Not much later we are suiting up for team assignments, we are told it will be a test of improvisation and team building. How can we focus on team building if we're going in solo? While I suit up I manage to introduce myself to a few of my classmates. Vomit boy turned out to be Jaune Arc, apparently he's from a long line of huntsman, a noble knight with a heirloom sword. He seemed friendly enough. "Whats this!" a cheerful voice shouts as the hooded girl grabs my arm. "Its an armored bracer concealing a mechanism for dispensing dust cartridges. Its a work in progress." "Does it launch dust rounds, Yangs gauntles are massive shotguns that occasionally shoot fire!" "Im sorry, Ruby gets excited around weapons, nice work. You design that yourself?" asked a rather impressive blonde. "I assume you're yang? and yes although its a prototype, I was a chemistry student, im not an engineer. To answer your question Ruby, no they dont launch them. I toss them like grenades, small grenades but they pack a punch."

"I guess we'll see you in action then" Yang said. "I-I guess so." a few minutes later everyone was standing at cliffs edge. Panicked I zone out for a second and hear something about a landing strategy. "Excuse me, what the f-AAAAHHHHH!" Time slows to a crawl, there is no ground under me. I'm flying through the air... no falling. I'm falling quickly?! okay breathe, I take a deep breath and time slows again. I reach out with my armored hand and brace. With a sickening pop my arm dislocates, but at least im not falling anymore. Now im just near the top of a tree with a dislocated arm, no big deal. I grab a stick so i have something to bite down on and attempt to reset my arm. As it pops back into place I manage to fall out of the tree hitting every branch on the way down, something or someone cushioning my fall. "Its not everyday a man literally falls into my arms." States s feminine voice with a slight drawl "I am so sorry" I cry out, offering her my good hand. "Well I guess we're partners now" The pale blonde huntress states. "I-I uh, What!?" "You weren't paying attention in orientation were you" "I, uh, no." "Well Ozpin said whoever we first make eye contact with is our partner for the year." "Uh, okay then." "Taupe" she states extending a hand "Argent." "Are you okay?" She asks pointing at my arm. "Oh yeah I'll be fine, remind me to stop by the infirmary though for good measure." "Noted."

We continue to wander for about ten to twenty minutes until a massive boom seems to shake the very forest. Whatever it was it was powerful. "Lets investigate!" Taupe exclaims taking charge. Brandishing a rather impressive lever action rifle. After a few minutes of wading through underbrush we reach a clearing I spot a faunus wielding the largest rocket launcher I've ever seen. "Rust?!" "Argent! Guten Abend" he exclaims happily, not noticing the wolf like Grimm bounding toward him. "Behind you!" I shout, before the creature gets hit by a flying axe. The weapon is claimed by a massive huntress who's features could only be described as Amazonian. "Da, we are team now, let's go" she declares in another unfamiliar accent. "I am granite by the way" "So Rusty, about your weapon" "yes?" "Why do you have a howitzer?" "Because it kills things." "Isnt that a bit... I dont know overkill?" "you haven't fought many grimm have you?"

"... No" "How did you get into Beacon if you've never fought any grimm?" Taupe interjects. "No time for arguing we are here" Granite states bluntly. Several podiums, all with chess pieces on them. Well a few of them are missing but I figure that if both me and rust take a matching piece our pairs will end up on the same team, why else would they go through all this trouble, I pick up a pawn and toss one to Rust. Then the ground starts to shake. "I didn't do it!" I shout not even convincing myself. "Out of the way!" A familiar voice shouts. I turn to see the Ruby and the girl in white being chased by what can only be described as a giant scorpion. I desperately need to stop by the library wjen I get a chance. Trailing behind the scorpion is several more of those wolf things. I try to focus my semblance once more, and smile when once again time slows down. I guess can perceive time differently when I focus, this could be very useful. I look around to think of a plan of action. I've got it. "Granite, Taupe, Focus on the hounds." "Alright." "Rust focus on the scorpion, break through its armor." "Jawohl!" I take it as an affirmative and draw my weapon. I cant help but think I should have put more thought into my sidearm. It is rather underpowered compared to my apparent teammates. I ready a few dust bombs and throw them at the scorpion. Shit, that got its attention. I narrowly dive out of the way of its massive stinger. I turn to see the one in white, Weiss I think Ruby called her seemingly running on air before plunging her rapier into the head of the beast, felling it. I hear a low growl right behind me Distracted by such a display of prowess I fail to notice the hound approach me from behind. I instinctively hold my arm up and its teeth bite down on my bracer. I knew I'd need it armored. as it gnaws my armored hand I train sidearm on it and fire off a few shots. *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Click* Jammed, fucking jammed. I begin fruitlessly hitting it with my pistol a few times, when a spear impales it through the chest. "I'm so sorry!" Exclaims a girl with bright red hair, who seems familiar somhow. She retrieves her weapon and continues on at full sprint, practically dragging the Arc boy along. I turn to see that Ruby and Weiss had left too. I regroup with my team and proceed to clear the jam in my gun. I check my vambrace and find the mechanism is stuck. If I keep fiddling with it in the field it could explode so I make a mental note to stop by the shop area to repair my equipment. "Well team, we got a long walk back home."


	3. New friends

After a three hour long trek back to Beacon, we return to find that whatever ceremony was going on ended recently. What a wonderful start, first a busted arm now we miss team assignments. "I see team ARGT has graced us with their presence." States a familiar voice in the distance, our headmaster emerging from the shadows. "I'm sorry Professor Ozpin, sir we couldn't remember how to get back, and my scroll was damaged in the fall." "Not to worry old boy this happens every year, one team always makes it back later than the others so I greet them personally" "Why thank you, Sir. Did you say team ARGT?" "Yes, is there a problem with that as team leader you can submit a substitute name." "I just didnt think I was leadership material" "Come on, you had a plan before we drew our weapons!" Taupe interjects, followed with murmurs of agreement from Rust and Granite. "Thats precisely why you're leader dear boy, you cannot see your own potential. When your landing strategy failed, you picked yourself back up and kept going. You know how to lead, you just don't know it yet." "I trust your judgement sir." "Just remember good judgement comes from experience" "And experience come from?" " That comes bad judgement. You will make mistakes, learn from them." "Yes sir." "Miss Goodwitch will show you all to your dorm." Towering above most of us Miss Goodwitch was clearly not someone to fuck with. She reminds me of a drill sergeant that would appear in one of those old war movies. The kind that would be played for laughs but no one would laugh at her. Though she was slightly less intimidating standing next to granite who at 7'5 stood a full head and a half above our guide. "And here is where you shall reside while you attend the academy" Miss Goodwitch declares "You are to report early to collect your replacement scroll then go to the workshop to repair your equipment." I guess its time for team ARGT to turn in for the night. As I drift off to sleep I cant help but think, it feels weird being in charge.

Four O'Clock in the morning, such an ungodly hour. I'm grateful to granite for waking me, but only the devil himself could have thought "Lets force mortals to get hours before the sun even rises!" she claims to get up this early every day to train, more power to her. Since I can't collect my scroll for another hour I take a stroll through the school grounds. Oddly enough even with how this past day has been, I love it here. I find something satisfying about the sudden change in routine. The eerie silence of these halls just accentuates that feeling. I decide to stop by the library once again almost completely empty except for a raven haired girl in the back reading quietly. I guess either she's bunked up with morning people or she prefers to be left alone. I can respect that. I search the shelves looking for something on the Grimm and grab the simplest book I can find on the subject. The damn thing is still six inches thick. I begin reading and its a surprisingly engaging read, detailing various grimm archetypes and the best strategies for dispatching them. There is even a section theorising where these Grimm come from. After what felt like a couple hours I find that managed to finish the book. I shut the book and look up to find the Raven haired girl staring wide-eyed. "May I help you?" I ask hesitantly. "How did you do that?" "It was a surprisingly engaging read." "I get that, but I meant reading through a thousand page textbook in half an hour" shocked I look at to the nearest clock to find its only been forty-five minutes at the most, "I guess I accidentally activated my semblance, it screws with my perception of time" "I guess that explains it, sorry about my rudeness. I'd never seen anything like that before, it was a bit startling." "well lets start over, I'm Argent" "Blake" we proceed to have a casual conversation for a bit about literature and the like I mention that I'm a Sci-fi guy. Blake mentions something about fantasy novels. It continues for a bit until I have to leave to collect my scroll. First impressions aside she's rather pleasant to be around, though I hope she doesn't sneak up on me again. I collect my scroll and head down to the workshop to repair my weapons. I can't help but grimace seeing the state of them after orientation. After performing routine maintenance on my sidearm I set to work on my bracer. That Beowulf did a number on my bracer, if it's teeth pierced just a bit deeper the it may have well detonated. I set to work carefully extracting the mechanism when a cheerful voice behind me asks "what are you working on?" "Gah! dont sneak up on people, I've already had one scare today." "Hehe sorry." Ruby says rubbing the back of her head. "I was just curious about your bracer." I guess it couldn't hurt to show her I step aside and she suddenly begins tinkering with the weapon. I decide to stand back and ket her work, with such confidence she must know what she's doing. After a couple minutes she calls me over to show me what she's done. "The mechanism was jammed so took it apart and added a few new bits to help it operate more smoothly. I also strengthened the metal on the bracer so it shouldn't buckle under the strength of a Beowulf bite anymore. Just dint try it with an Ursus." "Wow, Ruby I can't thank you enough!" "Oh it was nothing." "Is there any way I can pay you back." "Could I see the schematics?" "Okay, sure" I upload a copy of the weapon schematics to her scroll. She opens the file and reads through it quickly. "This is so cool, where did you get the idea?" "I watch too many movies." "I bet if you modified it a bit you could throw fire like a wizard!" "Really?" "Absolutely does it have s name?" "I haven't thought of one." "How about 'Vanguard'?" "I like it 'Vanguard it is." "Ruby!" Weiss shouts as she storms in. There you are do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you, class is in 5 minutes. "Sorry Weiss I was helping my friend with his weapon" "Well let's see then, hmm dust gauntlet custom made, decent work. You might need a few more failsafes to keep it from exploding of damaged. Mishandling dust could kill you "Didn't your bag explode yesterday" "It was her fault! Besides you blew up a dust shop!" "How did you know that" "It was on the news." Yang states as she enters presumably to retrieve her teammates "Oh yeah it was awesome, the way you dodged those bullets." Ruby says leaning back dramatically. "It was pretty cool." Yang agrees. "It was reckless!" exclaims Weiss. "Two out of three agree that it was cool, so I'm going to agree with them. First time I've been referred to as cool." I reply. I walk with them to class and we continue our conversation. I like it here, it's good to have friends.


	4. Play stupid games, Get a mentor?

The past couple weeks have gone by rather quickly. The routine fairly simple, we go to our classes we train, occasionally go on missions, rinse and repeat. Currently im sitting in Professor Oobleck's class, trying to make sense of his rambling, just like everyone else. I try to focus my semblance to see if I can make sense of him at a quarter speed. No, still can't figure out what he's saying. I can't help but wonder how much coffee he drinks, or if it even is coffee. In the coner of my when I spot some sailing toward me slowly I catch the projectile check where it came from. Of course, Cardin Winchester. That bastard seems to screw with everyone. At least everyone weaker than him. I've noticed Jaune gets the worst of it, poor guy. I make my best effort to ignore him and return my attention to Ooblecks rambling at ridiculous speed, christ I hope I what he said wasnt important. Soon class ends and I'm on my way, "I couldn't figure out anything Oobleck was saying, did you catch any of it?" Taupe asks "Unfortunately no, I tried to focus but even slowed down he's just to damn fast." luckily that was the last class today do we can rest. "Ah! Let go!" "Look guys I caught a bunny" an all to familiar voice bellows. I look to see Cardin practically manhandling of the third years. Holding her by the ears. I pick up a nearby rock and throw it at his head. "Oh, you're dead!" next thing I know I've got an incredibly stupid wall of meat rushing towards me. I try to focus and sidestep his initial charge. He turns surprising quickly and throws a punch I barely dodge. I throw a couple quick jabs that appear to do fuck all. suddenly time speeds back up and I'm greeted with a haymaker that sends me to the ground. I hear Cardin leaving with his team of Meatheads when, a gloved hand reaches out to me. "It's looks like balls of steel do not pair well with a glass jaw." I discover that the source of the helping hand and commentary is a very finely dressed lass, Coco Adel, I've seen traveling with the Rabbit faunus from earlier. I gratefully accept her assistance. She asks me "So do you always pick fights you cant win, or are you just having an off day?" "I had him, I just lost focus." "Well you're either headstrong, or youve got severe head trauma." "I'm fine" She sighs before speaking again, "Tell ya what, I'll help you out, train you. I'll turn you into s proper huntsman even if it kills you." "Don't you mean even if it kills you?" "No I meant you." Okay im a bit nervous now, but also intrigued by her offer. "Why me, what do you have to gain?" "I know Nikos is training Arc in their spare time, and I figure trying to unfuck someone elses situation would be a decent challenge. so what do you say?" "Well when you put it like that I might as well." "good now go spend time with your team. I want you in the dojo at oh-four-hundred"

returning to my dorm I cant help but think. Four AM such an ungodly time...


	5. A very strange training session

Four in the morning my alarm wakes me up, I never understood how people can function at such a time, but that's the least of my worries. The rest of the team still out cold, no classes today. They got off lucky. I head towards the training area and begin to ponder my situation, what did Coco mean by unfuck my situation? I mean sure I'm not a star pupil but I'm completely incompetent. My subconscious giving me a not so subtle reminder of how during orientation I nearly got my arm chewed off by a Beowulf, about an hour after dislocating ny arm. Okay maybe I do need this. "I wasn't expecting you to actually show." Coco calls from the corner of the room" "So what's going to happen, an 80s movie style training montage" "Ha, if only it would be that easy." "What are we going to do?" "We're going out into the forest, and you're going to fight some grimm." "This seems like a bad idea" "oh most definitely, but experience is the best teacher." I grab my weapons and we set out. We've been walking for about an hour when we come across a clearing where several beowulf's are gathered "This looks like a good spot. Now get in there." "What!? They'll rip me to shreds, I couldn't even fight off one!" "Don't be a pussy, I'll cover you if it gets to hairy" as she brandishes Gianduja, and here I thought rust's weapon was ridiculous. I reluctantly step into the field and try to see just how many I have to deal with. The funny thing about large packs it's nearly impossible to get an exact number when they are closely huddled together. A gunshot rings out and suddenly they are on me. Time is really crawling now, it's like im watching a slideshow operated by a snail. It's now that I realize that my body doesn't exactly keep up with my mind. While time seems to be moving at a fifth it's normal speed im only moving about 3 time as fast. Still a massive improvement though. Maybe if I continue to train I can reduce the lag. I fire a few shots at the approaching horde. As the beasts rush towards me I realized I wont be able dive out of the way. I make a vain attempt to leap over the horde, and end up running across their backs. Dont stop running. If I stop I die. A few short seconds later I reach the end stumbling tp the ground. Knowing they will be bounding back towards me I prime some ice dust and throw several pellets to the ground evenly spaced to create a barrier. Ruby's modifications saved my ass. Never before could I dispense pellets that quickly. My thoughts are interrupted by a loud thud. I have focus more, even with time slowed I can't afford to lose focus. I prime grav-dust and throw on the ground under me, launching me upward. I take advantage of my airtime to prime some fire dust and throw it into the horde. I happen to notice Coco in the distance observing. She's peering over her signature aviators, I catch a glimpse of her beautiful dark brown eyes, and once again I'm on the ground surrounded. My heart is racing, they are closing in. I fire off seven shots, each bullet rippling through the air. I once again toss some grav dust and reload while I'm in the air. I carefully deploy several fire cartridges on the ground. I watch intently as the horde bounds towards me with the haste of a geriatric snail. Once they cross the figurative line I drew. I fire off six shots one by one detonating the dust cartridges, as I bolt. I fire a shot behind me and the last one explodes. As my heart settles time speeds up again and the last few are upon me. I find myself unable to fight back. Whatever just happened expended a lot of energy. I begin to accept my fate when I hear a glorious sound *BRRRRRTT* and the grim are gone. She asks "What the hell happened? You were doing great!" "I don't know." I say breathing heavily "I guess I lost focus." I cant exactly say I got distracted looking in her eyes. "You going to be alright? I can't have you dying on me just yet I'd owe Fox a hundred lien." "What!?" "I'm joking." "Yeah I'll be fine, I just need a minute." She sits down leaning against a tree. "Well you can shoot well, and you seem to have your gauntlet figured out. But seem to lose focus and run out of stamina too quickly." "That sounfs about tight" "Maybe it was a bad idea to throw you neck deep into the figurative shit, but you handled yourself better than I expected." ... "You did good." She states with a slight smile that makes me happier than I feel it should. There's something about her that I can't explain, it inspires me to try to become the best damn huntsman I can. I don't know why but I already trust her completely. "Alright Argent we've been sitting around long enough we better return before anyone gets suspicious." I check my scroll and realize its already noon. "We'll head back through town, we're not supposed to go this far into the woods unsupervised. I dont want to get you in trouble." While we walk the streets we pass by my uncles dust shop. Still undergoing renovations after the explosion. "I wonder if Uncle Jake is mad about the explosion" "Ha, that was you" Coco laughs a bit more before continuing "I thought you seemed a bit familiar" "How many people know about that!?" "you were on the news." "Is that why people are staring at us." "They're staring because you're walking with ME." We continue a bit until we pass by a gun shop. "Give me a second, I'd like to check the options they have." "You have ten minutes" I check out a few pistols and discover that the gunsmith takes commissions. I decide to order two custom .45s. Calibre has never been an issue for me as I hand load my bullets custom armor piercing rounds with a bit of dust mixed with the gunpowder, my own personal trick. The new guns set me back quite a bit, but I'm certain they will be worthwhile investment. As I exit the shop Coco drags me over to a coffee shop and sits us down at a table. "How do you take your coffee, my treat" "Two sugars one cream". she goes to order the drinks. A minute later she hands me a large coffee and begins to speak. "So why the pistols, why not an assault rifle or something explosive?" "I watch a lot of movies, and when I got caught up in the robbery of my uncle's shop I took this crooks sidearm. It felt right, time slowed down for me and well you know ejst happened next." She takes a sip of her drink "So youre telling me your semblance slows time?" "I think it slows my perception of time. Kinda like in that Keanu Reeves movie." "The one with tje time traveling phone booth" "No the one where he dodges bullets." "Oh okay. So what? You know Gun Fu?" "That would suggest that I can also handle myself in close quarters combat, which I can't." She snaps her fingers "There! That's where we need to improve, hand to hand combat." "How are we going to do that?" "I have some ideas, just try to relax and let's finish our drinks." As we board sn airship back to Beacon I ask, "Won't people wonder why we're returning together?" "Did you tell your team you were training with me?" "No we left before anyone woke up. Which will make this all the more suspicious." "If anyone asks just tell them were on a date" "I-I uh what!?!" "Yeah that's technically what happened there after the training so you won't be lying." "But I uh." Calm down and maybe we'll go out for s night on the town if you improve." I'm genuinely shocked, ecstatic even. I don't know why I think im falling for a girl I barely know but hell, it feels good. "As a bonus getting to say you went on a date with me will make you seem cooler, I'll spread the word a you as well." Holy shit, I'm technically dating the Coco Adel. We step off the airship and return to our teams. People are already starting to whisper, word travels fast here. With a level of inspiration ivr never felt before I begin drawing up schematics for a second bracer and some more improvement for the original one. I will make her proud.


	6. A Chance Encounter

I lie in bed wide awake, as my teammates slumber peacefully. I still haven't finished working on my blueprints. I need to go somewhere where I won't bother them. I put on my coat and sneak away, I decide to go through the window that door was always too loud and I don't want anyone following me. I make my way away from campus down to the streets of Vale. I catch a taxi and ride down to an old storage facility. I walk through the barely lit lot until I find the storage unit matching the grimy key fob in my hand. I raise the door, take a step in and crack a smile. "Hey there girl, I've missed ya." I say to no one in particular as I turn on the lights. Filling the room with light to reveal a magnificent vintage muscle car, cherry red hard top convertible. I start up the engine and head out, after a quick stop for fuel I begin to drive toward the city limits and down an old dirt road. It's a road I know quite well depite never driving down in myself. The old stereo starts up with a song I hadn't heard in years. Its a ballad by The Old Gods of Asgard. Something about a Poet and his Muse. It makes reference to a magic lake with treasures untold. By the time the song ends I'm cliffside. I step out of the car and recline on the hood. I take out my notebook and begin to work on my sketches. I ponder what dirty tricks I can add to my bracers. I remember what Ruby said about potentially being able to throw fireballs. I continue to scribble away until I end up with something that would be considered an improvement. I set down my notebook and lean my head back for a second. I love how peaceful it is our here. My heart begins racing when I hear the snap of a twig. Too light to be a deer, I'm not alone. I draw my sidearm. "Whoever's out there, you really don't want to fucking startle me right now! Make your presense known." "Argent please put the gun away" "Blake!?, Is that you, step out where can see you. If it turns out im not talking to Blake and you're a fuckin Wendigo or some other cryptid just know I have enough fire dust to burn down an entire acre." She steps out of the shadow looking quite annoyed. "I don't think wendigo are real." "On the contrary there have been reports of humanoid grim with animal features dating back hundred of years, sure theres been no sightings recently but you cant be too careful." I let out a sigh and continue "So care to tell me what you're doing out here in the middle of the night." "I could ask the same thing" "I mean how did you get here?" "I followed you." "I get that were friends but we're not at the level where you can follow me deep into the woods without my knowledge." She looks at me with a bit of hurt in her eyes and I immediately feel a pang of guilt. "Blake, I'm sorry I said that. You see this spot is a bit sacred to me." "May I ask why?" "My father used to take me here when was younger, this is the first time I've been here in years." "I'm sorry, I followed you out here because it seemed suspicious you leaving in the middle of the night. I cant go into detail but I wanted to be sure you'd be safe." "How did you get here?" "I walked." "Well I can give you a ride back to campus when I'm ready to leave" "Thanks, how did you end up with such a nice car?" I smile lightly "It was my fathers, He was a huntsman. Like I said earlier he used to bring me here. One day he never came home. My mother wanted to get rid of the car, my uncle held on to it. He gave me the keys once I got accepted into Beacon, said I was ready." "I'm sorry to hear that" " He once told me that it's the duty of a huntsman to put everything on the line to protect those you care about. That we must be more than human to strive for perfection." "So why did you choose tonight to come all the way out here?" "Because I needed to work on my weapons and my father had a portable workshop in the trunk. I was gonna work in the moonlight, it's nice and quiet out here." "Can we head back soon" "Sure, it's a long drive anyway." We climb into the car and I begin the considerably longer return trip. "Do you have any music, I'd like to avoid any awkward silence." I reach behind the seat and hand her a large cd case "it's mostly metal and classic rock but if you find something that interests you go ahead and play it" She flips through the pages for a bit picks a CD and begins playing it. Soon the car is filled with the opening notes to Metallica's Nothing Else Matters. "Nice!" "My dad's a fan, I quite like this song." The song plays for a bit before Blake begins to sing along

"Never opened myself this way." I decide to join in, "Life is ours we live it our way." "All these words, I dont just say." Then together, "And nothing else matters." We continue to sing along for the rest of the track and a bit more for the drive back. I ask that she keep that spot a secret and she agrees. Soon enough we are back at Beacon. I decide to keep my car on the property, as Blake mentioned that Yang would probably be interested in the car and I figure its better than letting it gather dust. I grab my notebook and head to the workshop, I need to craft another bracer.


	7. Team ARGT ends up in a bar fight

Returning to my dorm I cant help but admire my new pistols. Black .45s with an engraving that looks like cracks causing the weapon to bleed a glowing silver substance. I release the pistols and they retreat back into my sleeves, an upgrade that I borrowed from a movie that I'm rather fond of. As I approach my dorm room I hear an ungodly racket coming from with in. I storm in and find Granite and Rust just about trying to kill each other. "What the hell is going on here!?" I demand. "See, I told ya the Warden would be pissed" Taupe says, not looking up from her book. "S/he started it!" They both state in unison. "Like a bunch of children" I say annoyed. "Okay we need to do something together as a team so we don't end up killing each other" As if on cue there is a knock on the door. I open the door and see Yang and Blake standing in the doorway, Blake looking slightly bored. "I was gonna drag Blake down to juniors so I'd have a drinking buddy, but you all seem like you could use a break too." Well that could work, that and I could use a drink right now. "Okay I'll get everyone ready, this better not end badly though" "It won't be boring, I can promise you that." "You're not filling me with confidence Ms Xaio Long." She sticks out her tongue and leave with blake. "Well guys were going to a seedy bar in some shady part of town." "Oh joy." says Taupe sarcastically. "I could use a drink" Rust says rubbing his head. "I'll out drink all of you" Granite states triumphantly.

We follow the directions yang gave me and arrive at a location considerably nicer than I was expecting. I was sort of expecting a speedy mafia type joint but its got more of a nightclub vibe. I'm not really a fan of the club scene but fuck it, I'll do it for the team. Not long after we arrive Yang shows up with Blake in tow. The bartender looks visibly distraught after spotting our comrades. "Hey Yang, Whats with Junior?" "He's probably still annoyed that I wrecked the place a few weeks ago." "...What!?" "It was his goons that started it." "So this is a mob bar?" "Junior is mostly harmless." "This better not end badly." "I give you my word I won't start anything." I begrudgingly accept and we find a table. Soon were knocking back drinks and just having a good time. About an hour in Yang drags Blake onto the dance floor, Taupe and Granite join them. I decide to get some real drink Rust and I. About halfway through the bottle I hear some glass shatter and the sounds of combat. Yang and Blake are Fighting with two woman, twins? Soon goons begin pouring out the woodwork. Ah for fucks sake. I grab the bottle by the neck and approach one of creeps. With a solid crack I break the bottle over the back of his head. He drops to the floor with a thud. "So you've decided to join in the fun?" Yang calls out. "I don't care who started it were fuckin ending it." "Fine by me." "Just no guns please" The bartender cries out, visibly distraught. I shuffle over to the DJ and hand him a stack of bills with a list of songs. There is the sound of records switching over, and the venue is filled with the sound of Ballroom Blitz. I rush into combat tackling one fool and knocking him out with a solid punch to the face. Someone tries to get behind me but is intercepted by Granite. She lifts him overhead and tosses him into the shelves behind the bar. We hear a terrified sound from behind the bar. I focus my semblance and find that theres about twelve guys, and the twins. I'm pretty sure Yang and Blake can handle them so we'll focus on the foot soldiers. I grab one from behind and turn him towards Taupe who delivers a swift roundhouse that barely misses me. I turn to see Rust attempting to couple one guys head with a bar table "Try not to kill anyone." I call out. He immediately drops the goon. I activate my bracers, metal begins slowly encasing my hands, an update that Ruby suggested. I guess its kind of cheating bringing steel knuckles to a bar fight, but I couldn't care less right now. I proceed to throw a right hook that lands with a sickening crunch dropping the guy. I then duck avoiding a chair being swung at me by another fool before punching him in the stomach. I push him through taupe who grabs him and drags him across the bar creating a cacophony of shattering glass. The fight goes on for a few more minutes. When all is said and done there's a few more on the ground than I originally counted, almost double that. I look at the mess that was made and cant help but feel sorry for the owner, clearly his employees don't listen very well. I send the team away with Blake and Yang. Im going to stay behind and try to help with this mess. I grab a broom and help with the broken glass, upright the tables, move some of the unconscious goons somewhere safe. I order one last drink before paying the tab, I pay double just because I feel bad for him. As I leave I swear I hear him muttering some thanks. Yang was right, this night wasn't boring.

(Authors note, This one took me a while as I'm running out of ideas, I am really enjoying this though I'm ending up with jdeas that don't fit with the story im trying to tell. I'm planning on continuing with Argent as a character, but im not sure the fate of this story. I would like to continue after a short break though.)


End file.
